1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method for coordinating the operations of a plurality of wireless communications modules in a communications device, and more particularly to a synchronized activity bitmap generation method for coordinating the operations of a plurality of wireless communications modules in a communications device to avoid signal interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
With growing demand for ubiquitous computing and networking, different wireless communications technologies, such as Bluetooth (BT), Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), and others, have been developed and are available for users to use. More than one wireless communications module may be integrated into a single mobile communications device, to provide multiple wireless communications system functions and portability. In this regard, overlapping or adjacent operating frequency bands employed by different wireless communications modules, may cause transmission performances thereof to degrade. Table 1 below shows the operating frequency bands for WiMAX, WiFi and BT.
TABLE 1Category of Wireless communications technologyWirelessCommunicationsOperatingUsageservicefrequency bandWide Area Network (WAN)WiMAX2.300-2.400GHz2.496-2.690GHz3.300-3.800GHzLocal Area Network (LAN)WiFi2.412-2.4835GHz4.9-5.9GHzPersonal Area Network (PAN)Bluetooth2.402-2.480GHz
As shown in Table 1, the operating frequency bands of WiFi and BT overlap with each other. Specifically, the operating frequency bands of WiFi and BT are adjacent to that of WiMAX. When multiple wireless communications modules using these wireless communications technologies are integrated into a mobile communications device, simultaneous operations thereof may cause signal interference there among. Therefore, a method for coordinating the operations of a plurality of wireless communications technologies in a communications apparatus is highly required.